


The things we do for love

by belssa42



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Short, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belssa42/pseuds/belssa42
Summary: Soobin is tired and wants to sleep, but Yeonjun could do with some teasing.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: "You are teasing, aren't you?"  
> So, don't let the summary fool you, this is family friendly fluff. I really hope you like it! If you find any grammatical errors, don't be afraid to tell me.

When Choi Soobin dropped dead on his bed, he felt his muscles relax into the mattress, basically melting into the comfortable and warm blankets. After such a tired and restless day, he figured it wouldn't do any harm if he decided to skip the shower and his usual self care routine, in order to assure he would be able to properly function in a few hours when his scheduled started from where he had just left off. So he did. His eyes closed, and he was easily sleep. However, not everything was so dreamy.

It wasn't long since he fell asleep when a heavy body dropped on top of him, disturbing his meet up with Orpheus. He cursed once again his sensibility towards sounds. 

His eyes didn't automatically pop up. On the contrary, they kept shut, hoping for whatever it was bothering him to just move out the way soon. For his bad luck, it seemed today surely wasn't his day, because he heard a groan that made him more awake than before. Not only did he felt his nice and deserved rest fading away, but he could actually recognize the identity of his nightmare. And he was not happy about it.

He decided to take matters on to his own hands. “Yeonjun, get off me." His voice sounded more raspy and deeper than he had intended, but it was the effect of his clear lack of sleep.

"Hm," Yeonjun only shifted, and rolled his way next to Soobin, however he stayed on the same bed. The owner rolled his eyes internally. 

"Not here, go sleep where you must, I'm tired." Soobin stated rather angrily.

Yeonjun didn't seem to listen, though. He only made matters worse by embracing the taller body with his muscular arms. 

"This is where I must be," Yeonjun playfully remarked, and Soobin could basically hear his smile without even looking.

Not wanting to deal with it, he bickered back. "This is not time for this, it's time to sleep. I'm tired, we must wake up in a few hours."

"Exactly." However, it all seemed for nothing.

"Yeonjun." He said, sounding dry and tired. He had a headache, and he didn't want to keep playing into his game. "You can sleep on your own bed." 

"Don't wanna. I want to cuddle to sleep with you."

Cuddling. Jeez, yeah, they were cuddling. He felt rather odd and embarrassed at the realization. His heart fluttered at the domestic thought of them falling asleep together. Sadly, things were never so easy for them.

"What if someone sees us?"

"It's 4:30 a.m. no one will come." Yeonjun reassured, pulling him closer. He kissed his forehead. "Let's just sleep. We never do things like this, it feels nice, and I'm tired."

Soobin blushed. To be fair, yes, they had had many shares of affections in the past, but it was never like this.

They kissed, always double checking that no one was near. They hugged easily on camera under the excuse of fanservice, but it was hard to do so when there was 'no one to impress'. They had even managed to have sex on a lucky day when all their bandmates had gone for half an hour, but it all ended as quickly as it started. There was no time to kick around the bush or hug afterwards. On the contrary, it was direct and fast, as if the time they had to spent together was running out of their hands.

So, it was obvious why this felt so intimate. It wasn't necessarily discreet. It wasn't on a specific situation neither. It was only to cuddle. To share the bed to sleep. To be together, even when you weren't doing anything. It all hit Soobin, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to. It felt like a wonderful dream, but they had major responsibilities as idols from a popular KPOP group. If they were caught, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

He panicked, trying to find a balance between his own emotions and the weight of the consequences. He was the leader, he had to set the example for the other members. But he didn’t, he was shameless. Instead, he had a secret rendezvous with the oldest; breaking way too many rules in the process. However, if he was fair with himself, he couldn't help it. Not when he loved the other boy so naturally; as if it was common sense he would end to adore him, his home like arms, and their shared kisses from heaven itself.

Just thinking about it, he felt bitter at the tip of his tongue. It seem unfair, if he thought it that way. It was unfair that in order to follow his dream job, he had to sacrifice or hide the love he held for another boy. Why was it always so complicated? Why couldn’t they just be together, like this, forever?

Pause and sigh. He was doing it again. He knew he needed to stop the overthinking train, but how? How could he not think about it? He couldn’t alone, he needed-

"Baby, it's okay. I know you are worried, but I also know you worked hard today, just like any other day. You deserve a break as much as me and anyone else. So, for once, stop thinking, and go to sleep. I promise I will take care of everything tomorrow morning." Yeonjun whispered in his ear exactly what he needed to hear. Soobin need not to even say a word, because Yeonjun always knew what to say. He was always that level of loving and adoring towards him, and Soobin appreciated it from the bottom of his heart every single time.

He felt his brain shut off at last. He sank into the warmth, and he beamed tiredly.

"You act like a teaser, but all this things are because you love me, aren’t they?”

Yeonjun smiled back at him, "maybe."

That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess I wrote this in a hurry, and I may have got the characterization wrong because I'm not part of the fandom (I wrote this for my gf), but I hope you enjoyed it, anyways!


End file.
